1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of communications. More particularly, this invention relates to a fastening device and related method of use for releasably securing an antenna assembly for a portable communications device carried by the user to at least one garment of the user.
2. Background of the Invention
It is known to use portable communication devices such as portable radios for communication between personnel such as policemen, firemen, security guards, and soldiers. Such portable radios have included manpack radios which are bulky and typically include a relatively large antenna. More recent advancements in radio communications technology have yielded much smaller portable radio communication devices known as handheld radios. These portable radio communication devices are convenient but generally limited in longer range communication ability. This limitation is due in part to the poor efficiency associated with the conventional type of antenna which is typically coupled thereto. In particular, conventional handheld radios commonly make use of a short flexible rubber coated antenna known as “rubber duck” antenna or “whip” antenna. These antennas are usually vertical monopole designs which are made relatively short in length by means of electrical loading.
In order to achieve greater range, some portable radios have been designed to couple to a conventional blade antenna. The problem remains though that the conventional blade antenna is relatively large as compared to the “rubber duck” or “whip” antenna. Consequently, there have been attempts to removably attach a blade antenna to the clothing of the user. The portable radio may also be removably attached to the clothing of the user. Together the antenna and the portable communication device define a portable communication system.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,940,462 to Packer there is a broadband dipole antenna that is removably fastened to a garment of the user by at least one fastener to define an antenna assembly. The antenna assembly is coupled to a portable radio also carried by the user. The at least one fastener may include a pair of fasteners adjacent opposing ends of the electrically conductive sleeve of the antenna. Each fastener may include a metal clip to connect the fastener to the garment of the user, a clip mounting bracket, and a quick release knob carried by the mounting bracket. However, this arrangement has been considered bulky, heavy, expensive to manufacture, overly complicated to operate and generally unsatisfactory.
In addition to the foregoing, other devices have been used to removably attach antenna assemblies to a garment of the user. Such devices have included Molie type clips, hook and loop fasteners, carabineer clips, and ALICE clips or a combination thereof of these fasteners. However, these devices have also been considered to be unsatisfactory for one or more of the foregoing reasons.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need for a device for releasably securing an antenna assembly to the garment of a user for use with a portable communication device that is simple, effective, thin and lightweight, inexpensive to manufacture, and compatible with all military fastening technology.